Washing machine appliances generally include a cabinet including a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other fluid additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket and/or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to, e.g., agitate articles within the wash chamber, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
A lid assembly is provided to allow a user to selectively access the wash chamber of the basket. For example, the lid assembly may be movable between an open position, wherein a user can add or remove clothes from the wash chamber, and a closed position, wherein the washing machine appliance may be operable to wash the clothes or other articles positioned within the wash chamber.
Lid assemblies in certain washing machine appliances are provided with a glass pane allowing a user to, e.g., look into the wash chamber of the basket when the lid assembly is in the closed position. Such lid assemblies generally include a plastic frame housing the glass pane and attached to the cabinet of the wash machine appliance. However, with such a configuration, the various forces on the lid assembly over time can cause creep of the plastic perimeter frame and/or fracture the plastic perimeter frame.
Accordingly, a more durable lid assembly including a glass pane would be beneficial. More particularly, a lid assembly including a glass pane with a plastic perimeter frame that is resistant to creep and/or fractures would be particularly useful.